


Dilemme

by sugassemicircularcanal



Series: Nihilist Blues [1]
Category: NCT, WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugassemicircularcanal/pseuds/sugassemicircularcanal
Summary: You and Lucas have begun to secretly see each other and your new gym bunny neighbour plays his music too loud.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, jaehyun & reader
Series: Nihilist Blues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dilemme

**Author's Note:**

> technically a prologue

You pulse. 

The heat of Lucas’ hand permeates your skin. The back of it is propped up against your thigh and his index finger slowly brushing back and forth against the fabric of your tights. You don’t dare look at him at this table full of people but you’re too focused on feeling lightness of the touch the calculation of each stroke anyway. 

You’d been seeing each other in secret, meeting up after friend gatherings like this one and making out until your lips hurt. It never went further than that, though admittedly had grinded and humped desperately in nothing but your underwear the day before, moments away from him becoming your first. It was hard to resist with soaked hot underwear and his sweet mouth kissing at your chest his tanned skin hot against yours. 

You’d asked if it was anything serious to him and he smiled sheepishly sitting up to look at you  
“nah we’re just playing around, ” he broke out in that charming wide smile raising a thick eyebrow, “unless.” 

It wasn’t a shock or anything. You never thought of Lucas as anything more than a friend until the night you got high with him and you ended up kissing until you fell asleep. But who wouldn’t consider it with his shaggy hair and deep sleepy round eyes, broad nose and wide pink lips. He leaned back on his forearms armpit hair coming to view as the muscles in his chest rippled. His smile never left his face, straight white teeth beginning to retreat into a more lazy lopsided smile as his gaze became a little more serious. 

“Why do you like me?” 

You move to mount him lightly pressing your clothed center on his tinted underwear. He hisses with exaggeration before his chest erupts with laughter. You lean down and kiss his teeth and then his lips and then he’s on top of you again. 

You whisper against his lips, “In your dreams.” 

He begins to suck a mark into your neck. 

“You don’t have to lie to me,” voice steady and earnest. 

After a few moments of your desperate fingers curling in his hair growing euphoric over how close he was pressing himself to you and his tender intentional kisses. You moan almost whining. 

He mumbles, “you like that?”

Nuzzling into your collar stupid grin still on his mouth. His thumb brushes the skin of your hip as he rests his head on your chest. 

“Is that why you won’t fuck me yet?”

He lifts his head resting his chin on your chest and you look into his round eyes, “Because you like me?” 

“I’m just not sure if it’s you I want to be my first.” 

You can feel the slow thrum of his heart through his chest. 

Lucas hums deep vibrations moving through you as he leans over your face and you chase his lips for a kiss that he doesn't reciprocate he pushes his erection against your pussy slow making you open your mouth lips brushing against his. 

He moves to your ear tilting your head to the side pressing his lips to it’s shell voice thick and erotic, “I promise no one can fuck like I can.”

“I know someone who might be better.” You bite his ear and you can feel him smile against your cheek. The both of your roll over in your bed with you now sitting in his lap.

Lucas stretches his arms over his head and folds them behind his head. He chides, “Impossible.” 

You shrug and he leans up placing a daft kiss on your lips,  
“Who baby?” 

You thank god his chest isn’t on yours because ‘baby’ made it skip. 

“Taehyung” 

He frowns.

Maybe Jimin 

“Hmm.” Lucas pushes you onto your back and into the mattress again. You try to conceal the smile trying to break through your lips. What you don’t know is that he’s relieved you’re joking.  
Lucas moves his hand down your stomach and before you let him slip past the fabric you catch his wrist. 

He kisses you again this time slow and sweet. 

“I’m better” 

You pull his hand away. 

“And I’ll wait as long as you want me to.” He kisses you again this time on the corner of your mouth. 

You mumble against his lips, “Sounds like you like me.” 

“Not in a million years.”


End file.
